Zach Goode the perfect boyfriend
by nickyAZ0LOVE9
Summary: what the perfect zacharay goode would do for cameron anne morgan


_**What a Boyfriend like Zach would do:**_

When she walks away from you mad

Follow her

"I HATE YOU ZACHARY GOODE NOW AND FOREVER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME" cammie shouted and zach.

"no cammie im not leaving you alone" zach replied "fine then im leaving" she shouted and ran down the corridors tears pouring out of her eyes.

Zach ran up and caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist to stop her from running away from him.

Cammie tried to struggle out of his iron grip, but it was no use trying he was to strong.

"Cammie please listen to me i didnt kiss Tina i swear i didnt she was lying when she said that please listen to me"

"NO ZACH YOUR A CHEATER AND A LIAR LET GO OF ME" she yelled at him.

" no cammie im not letting you go just please believe me i swear just ask Grant and Jonas i swear...please Cammie my life would be nothing without out you i cant live and i refuse to live without you Cammie" hearing him say this Cammie calmed down i looked into his eyes.

taking a deap breath she decided to believe him. she looked deep into his eyes, smiled and said " i believe you Zach and im sorry for not believing you." he smiled and gently kissed her.

and said "its okay as long as you promise to always be my gallagher girl forever and always?"

she smiled and said "forever and always Zachy"

When she stares at your mouth

Kiss her

Zach POV:

ok so here i am at my girlfriends grandparents house just sitting on a bench looking at the sunset and it may sound girly but where the sun hits Cammies she looks so gorgeous i sighed and looked back at the sun for a few minutes.

then i felt gallagher girl shift in my arms a little, i looked at her a little and saw her staring at my lips. awww she just cant resist the Goode. i smirked at her and pulled her towards me and kissed her very gently on the lips.

the best part was that she didnt pull AND she smiled into the kiss.

this was the most fantastic moment of my life, im with me girl, were kissing in the sunset i dont think theres anywhere i would rather be.

When she pushes you or hits you

Grab her and don't let go

"WWHHYYYYY... WHYYYY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME HOW COULD YOU ZACH HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THATTT... AGAIN I HATE YOU!" Cammie screamed at zach hitting and pushing zach at the wall.

"Cammie it was a test it didnt mean anything i swear!" he said back grabbing her arms so she could hit him or run away...again...for the five time that night.

"i never kissed her i swear Cammie i would never do that please believe me.. please"

she stopped moving and thought if it was him or not...NOT

"ok i believe you" then like in the movies they had that one special romantic kiss after a sortv argument

When she starts cussing at you

Kiss her and tell her you love her

When she's quiet

Ask her whats wrong

When she ignores you

Give her your attention

When she pulls away

Pull her back

When you see her at her worst

Tell her she's beautiful

When you see her start crying

Just hold her and don't say a word

When you see her walking

Sneak up and hug her waist from behind

When she's scared

Protect her

When she lays her head on your shoulder

Tilt her head up and kiss her

When she steals your favorite hat

Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night

When she teases you

Tease her back and make her laugh

When she doesn't answer for a long time

Reassure her that everything is okay

When she looks at you with doubt

Back yourself up

When she says that she likes you

she really does more than you could understand

When she grabs at your hands

Hold hers and play with her fingers

When she bumps into you

bump into her back and make her laugh

When she tells you a secret

keep it safe and untold

When she looks at you in your eyes

don't look away until she does

When she misses you

she's hurting inside

When you break her heart

the pain never really goes away

When she says its over

she still wants you to be hers

When she repost this bulletin

she wants you to read it -

Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.-

When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her- because 10 yrs later she'll remember you-

Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her-

Treat her like she's all that matters to you.-

Tease her and let her tease you back.-

Stay up all night with her when she's sick.-

Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.-

Give her the world.-

Let her wear your clothes.-

When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.-

Let her know she's important.-

Kiss her in the pouring rain.-

When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is;

"Who's butt am I kicking?"


End file.
